


White And Nerdy

by SatanInACroptop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, I cant ever write Stiles without it, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, a smidge or two of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanInACroptop/pseuds/SatanInACroptop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited sequel to Ridin Dirty. Wherein Stiles Does Something and Bad Things Happen so Derek Does A Nice Thing.</p><p>Or sometimes payback is not a bitch but a really nice thing that assholes sometimes do for one another after they've gotten their dad fired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White And Nerdy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia_wallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/gifts).



> (sorry this took so long my life is a soap opera/the makings of a bad/amazing YA novel)
> 
> As before, this was inspired by the amazing fanart of [halesfire](http://halesfire.tumblr.com/post/49339671409) and is dedicated to her and my beloved toriestark for literally being the cheerleader, sounding board, and all around reason why any and all of my Teen Wolf writings exist. So if you like it, you should bake that girl cookies.

Stiles is having the actual Worst Day Ever.

His dad hasn’t spoken to him since he’d gone out last night. Not since Stiles had come to find out that his Dad was out of a job, and it was Stiles goddamn fault. He figured the lying to his Dad would come back to bite him in the ass eventually. He thought maybe he’d get grounded for a month, have his car taken away, hell maybe his dad would even make him see a therapist and yell a whole lot of “there’s no such thing as werewolves.” Stiles had thought about it, a lot. He had thought he had seen all the angles, weighed all the possibilities.

He never saw this being one of them.

So Stiles is sitting in his Jeep in the drive way, trying to remember how to breathe through his second panic attack of the day. Because of course his dad being out of a job can’t just be the worst of it, no there’s more. There’s Victoria Argent nearly killing Scott, the fucking killer and Jackson playing kanima are still out there, and now they’re probably out there trying to kill him, because now the two of them know they’re onto them now. They know they are in the crosshairs, so now the killer is either going to do something very bold, or just very stupid. Probably both.

And yet Stiles still has to go to school. He’s telling himself this even as his Dad is still in bed. He did not get up for breakfast that morning, and after all the hours he’s been putting in lately, Stiles is inclined to let him sleep in. Even when it would be so easy to crawl back into bed himself. Or just go to Scotts, where Scott’s mom is at work because even his adorable yet often foolish best friend hasn’t managed to get his parental guardian fired.

“Fuck.”

Stiles turns the key to the Jeep, because the least he can do for his father is be a decent son and go the fuck to school. Most mornings he just throws on his cellphone and queues up another completely ridiculous Pandora station that contains at least a dozen different bands, because he likes variety okay, but not today. Today he opens his glove compartment and takes out what now counts as an antiquity, a first generation iPod Nano. His initials are on the back, with the words his mom would always tell him anytime he came up with another outlandish idea to try or an experiment to test, “Always Dare To Dream.” It was the last birthday present his mother had ever given him.

He plugs it into the a-track audio input that sounds like the 1.99 he paid for it, and puts on the most recently edited playlist. He doesn’t pause to see what the name of the playlist is, they’re all good, and he doesn’t stop to see what song is going to start as he pulls out of the driveway, because Stiles listens to everything, and right now, anything sounds good.

The song that starts makes him hit the brakes with such a start that he forgets to hit the clutch, and stalls the car. He cocks the wheels so the Jeep scoots the last few inches to the side of the road before he pulls the e-break to put it in park.

Because Stiles remembers every playlist he’s ever made. And he put this song on his iPod literally for the point of teasing Scott with. He hits the unlock button and the tiny LCD screen reads, scrolling ever slowly along - Stiles Stilinski Is A Smartass (and a badass) or Songs To Solve Murders And Kick Ass To. And it does not say By Derek Hale, but he’s the only one who knew about the damn song he put on the newest Alpha’s fucking iPod back when they saved his life, again, so it doesn’t really have to. It makes him smile, for a second, because Derek freaking Hale paid him back, by making him a playlist to cheer him up. A Smartass mix. Stiles has spent so much of his life being attracted to a person who never even knew his name, and now he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. So he does the only thing he can think to do. He laughs himself hoarse, because holy shit, Derek Freaking Hale Did A Nice Thing, and then he starts the Jeep, and makes it in the building right before the bell rings.

For the first time in his life, the song White and Nerdy is no longer used as an insult, it’s a compliment. One that he accepts gladly.

He keeps the iPod on him all day. Because no way he is putting down a playlist from one Derek Hale until he has listened to every song at least three times and analyzes their meanings.

He doesn’t learn much, except that the newest Alpha has awesome taste in music, and that he thinks highly of Stiles. This revelation alone is enough to carry him through the day, and when he says he’s fine, for once, his heartbeat is steady. When he looks in the glove compartment at the end of the day, there’s a small note that he had missed that morning.

“You do a lot of ‘somethings.’ You protected my pack, I owe you one. You do the Sheriff proud.”

Stiles wonders what ‘one’ means exactly. He wonders if for once, maybe his feelings aren’t entirely one-sided.

He makes sure to peel out in front of the black Camaro on his way out of school, and Derek doesn’t shoot him his Alpha glare, or his eye roll combined with ‘bitch face’. He smiles, actually fucking smiles, and Stiles think that chance of those things called feelings might be getting better by the minute. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked reading it! In my head I saw this as Derek Goes Over To Thank Stiles For Protecting His Pups Only To Find Him Having A Break Down For Getting His Dad Fired. Its like the night that must have followed after Raving and before Party Guessed. Basically. Hope you enjoyed and fear not! More Sterek fics to come, if my darling Torie and my plot bunnies have anything to say about it :3 
> 
> For more Teen Wolf ramblings and other Strange Things, you can find me on tumblr under Licensetocreep.


End file.
